Cold as death
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: Just a few stories from beyond the grave and some scary stuff! There is a bit of horror. Hey it probley sucks but you want to read it be my guest! I kinda like it. Don't like don't read.
1. Child of the moonlight

This collection of stories is dedicated to Hakim Kodi.

Courtney lay in bed, looked around nervously, and whimpered. For a few nights now the wind seemed to call "Priiiiiiiiiiiiin-seeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss." She thought how silly she was for being scared, but then....then....she always thought back to Duncan. He was killed a long time ago. Horribly in a fire. She got up and went for a walk, why not she needed to calm her nerves. She walked down to he sitting place, a large comfy rock right in the moonlight. She always dreamed of being a child of the moonlight, a ghost. Just then a man walked out of the woods. Courtney would have screamed and smacked him good, but she felt safe. Too safe.... "Hey there girl." He said and took a seat near her. "You ever heard of the children of the moonlight? Little ghosts who call to you each night 'till you finally answer. They look so happy you just want to join them, all silver and smiles. They hold their hands out for you to take, you take them and wish you did not. They swing you and fly to the air and drop you on your head. Then you are happy." He says never looking up. "Sir, I have always wanted to be a child of the moonlight." She says. No answer, he looks at her. She screams as she sees Duncan, a child of the moonlight. "Then take my hand Princess." He says and holds out his hand for her to take. "N-n-no th-th-thank you." She stutters but does not move. "Come on you _know_ you want to." He says. "Yes, But...." He kisses her before she can finish. "You are as cold as death!" She looks into his dark silver eyes, then screams as he changes to nothing but ashes. She Screams again and runs to her room. She hears, "Priiiiiiiiiiiiin-seeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss." She ducks under the cover holding her stuffed bear very close, and finally goes to sleep. The next day she learns her best friend Abbey had died from a very large concussion in a field. The next night she heard two voices one saying, "Priiiiiiiiiiiiin-seeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss." And the other, "Coooooooouuuurrrrrr-tneeeeeeeeeeeeey." Every now and again she will look out the window to she her friends happy faces and out-stretched arms waiting until the day she will fall victim.


	2. Through the Looking Mirror

Hey people! Thank you all who reviewed! I like writing this!

Heather was in her room getting ready for her date. Ever since Total Drama Island she had become, believe it or not, nice. But still very vain. She walked over to her mirror and stared into it for a few minutes and closed her eyes to imagine her date with Todd. When she opened her eyes she screamed her reflection was gone. "What the heck?!" She screamed into the mirror and turned around. When she did she was astounded to see a girl that looked exactly like her on the opposite. On Heather shirt it said "I'll rock your world....for a fee" on the other girls the words were backwards. "Hello Heather!" The other girl grinned. "Who...who are you?" Heather stuttered. "Why I'm your reflection Heather darling." She said. "But you are supposed to be in my mirror." Said Heather. "Quit the contrary." Said the reflection. "You see darling I have been in that mirror for to long. Far to long. Well you see I'm tired of that so I think we so how about we swich?" "No i'm going on a date with Todd tonight." Protested Heather. "No I'm going on a date with Todd." Said the reflection and pushed heather into the mirror. The reflection heather checked her self in the mirror and said, "I'll tell you how the date went honey!" and when she said that her shirt changed to normal letters. Inside the mirror Heather was in a dense forest her outfit was ripped and there were skeletons all around her. "Crap. This day is just not going the way I thought it would."

'Kay peeps what did ya think? I think that refections are evil! So I like this, review who you want me to write about next and I may do just so! Sorry for being so short, my creative jucies are just not flowing today.


	3. Silver Sister

Noah walked silently down the hall. (A/N: Noah is 6) He felt it was his job to bug his older sister Naomi. He stopped, he needed something clever to scare his sister. She had a huge fear of owls. He ran to his room and got two flashlights, and an owl recording of the internet. It was a warm night and he slipped outside and climbed the tree in front of their house, luckily for him there was a branch that was right in front of Naomi's bedroom window. He slowly made his way over to the window and looked in. His sister was in front of the mirror, the only light coming from 10 candles. There was a low humming coming from the room, the noise was kinda scary. He crept closer on the branch. He looked in to see his sister staring blankly in the mirror. He gasped, unfortunately she heard that. She turned quick and hissed at her brother. He eyes were red and her face blue, she wore a look of hatred. Then he looked at the other side of the room and saw a silver light, it looked sad and like his sister. He screamed and fell out of the tree. He ran to the neighbors house and pounded on the door. When the old neighbors came out they found little Noah shaking like a leaf. The let him stay the night and the next morning, ignoring his little fable, they took him home. His parents had been worried sick. He saw his sister siting at the table, she smiled then blinked and her eyes turned red and she mouthed, what he assumed to be, very evil and sinister. She blinked again and her eyes turned back to a light baby blue, and walked over to him and rubbed his head and said cheerfully, "We were worried about you." Then when everyone looked away she changed to the evil Naomi and said in a low, dark, deep voice, "Don't worry you gay little jerk, don't tell anyone _ever_ and I might let you live." Then she changed back and walked away. He looked over to the corner and saw the same silver light. It floated near him and he saw that it was his sister and she leaned into his ear and screamed bloody murder!

Mwahahahahaha! That was really weird and not my normal forte. But I guess is good, I dunno hope you like it. If you want me to write a story about any charter that does not have one review it for me.

**Cheap yeah, but I wrote it along time ago! Ment to update so long ago but it was on my laptop and there was no way of getting it to a diff comp, but I found a way!!! Any person I dont have you want? Just tell me in pm or review!**


End file.
